Frozen II: A Guardian's Courage
by Jelsalovestories2019
Summary: 325 year old Guardian Of Winter Jack Frost and his girlfriend Queen Elsa Of Arendelle are hearing someone calling out to them determined to find the voice calling to them Jack and Elsa Along with Anna Kristoff and Olaf travel to the Enchanted Forest a magical Forest full of wonder and spirits, Can Jack and Elsa tame the spirits Of the Forest in time and save Arendelle?. Jelsa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mural and The Salamander

High above the skies of Arendelle flew a man around 23 or 25 years old. but actually is around 300 years old but still young looking around 25 years old, this figure is none other then the Guardians of Childhood's fifth spirit and member of the Guardians of Childhood of the world. he is the Spirit Of Winter and the Guardian of Winter and Courage as children and people came to know this legendary fifth spirit as Jack Frost.

He was wearing a dark blue sweater that sparkled with ice flowerly patterns around the shoulders and front of his chest his front pocket and his wrists were covered with ice patterns that sparkled in the moonlight as well when Jack moved around and wore brown pants carrying in his hand with a tight firm grasp was his G shaped shepards staff that allowed the spirit to control and conjure ice frost and snow at will and also the staff glowed blue energy emitting some electric ice energy and finally Jack was barefooted.

Alongside his staff around his waist Jack was also carrying a crossguard long sharp ordinary sword strapped safely and concealed in a scabbard around his paints waist given to him by North who kept spare swords in his storage room some were from eons ago like the medieval ages or ancient greece. North decided to choose a suitable sword for Jack for better defense and North instructed Jack to use caution and force when threatened by enemies when it's necessary around Jack's surroundings.

As Jack was flying forward suddenly a suspended floating diamond shaped ice crystal appeared ahead of him and Jack noticed and halted his flying speed and was now hovering in front of the weird but beautiful crystal Jack without hesitating reached his left hand out and touched the crystal fully it felt chilly to his touch but was warm when he touched it. Jack thought and then after a while decided to take and keep the crystal with him who knows it could prove useful so with that decision of his made Jack safely pocketed the crystal in his front hood pocket making sure it wouldn't fall out during his flying with that done Jack continued flying towards the direction to the kingdom of Arendelle.

Jack glances down and notices Arendelle in full view and was about to speed towards the castle until he notices something at the far right corner of his eye a large structure appeared in view when he flies fast nearing near Arendelle's castle, curious he decided to change direction and head straight to the mysterious scenery.

When he arrived he along with the help of the northern winds that allows him to fly touches down on the ground softly and looks around his surroundings the mist clears out of the area around Jack and reveals the sight of which appears to be some sort of abandoned ruins with old brick work and dusty filled rooms Jack raises a eyebrow and thought

_"Where is everybody and this place seems kinda dark and empty like it doesn't seem to exist_".

He glances up at the big staircase that leads up to a picture of a mural he proceeds to walk up the stairs and stands in front of the picture and in front of him was a description he looks down at the description on the stone tablet and reads out,

"When the north east winds and a voice calling in the mind of a special wielder of the elements of conjured magic ushers and calls out magic wielders born with the powers or cursed to the land clouded in mist to the far away north east canyon border of Arendelle he and she will discover the backstory of her powers and past, seek out the trapped Northuldra in the Enchanted Forest the answer lies within a magic river of spiritual beauty and memory water creates memory the fifth spirits of light and ice shines with courage and love on the day of rebirth".

After reading the full description Jack couldn't help but wonder if the mural is some sort of prophecy and the he and she mentioned in the description could be himself and Elsa,

Jack shook his head to rid of the thoughts and looks up at the picture the picture shows two figures in a fall looking forest foreground full of leafs and trees that have being strangely being set on fire by pinkish flames and behind the flaming trees stood giant stone golems looming across the tree tops, at the center of the picture one figure is of Elsa hugging onto the figure of Jack Frost.

In the picture Jack had his right one hand holding his sword which was pointing up high above their heads and his other left hand holds his staff which was glowing with powerful blue and white energy his arm which was holding his staff was around Elsa's waist protectively.

Jack scratches his head and says,

"I wonder if this picture means something to myself and Elsa? still I can't believe something like that on the picture would occur it's more like a nightmare then a endurance run"

When Jack was busy thinking to himself he heard a small chirp noise coming from behind the stone description.

"Huh?" Jack said glancing around the area to find out where the noise came from Jack hears the noise again that came from behind the stone pedestal Jack glances at the stone pedestal Jack's eyes widened as a small dark blue salamander with a white underbelly and cute big blue eyes comes out of it's hiding place and it stares up at Jack with a curious look on it's features.

Jack tilts his head to the left and Jack smiles a little bit and stares at the little salamander with curiosity and the salamander stares back as well at Jack and Jack kneels down on the floor and let's go of his staff which rested against Jack's left shoulder blade and holds his hand out with a friendly smile and the salamander crawls off the stone tablet and crawls slowly to Jack's palm and climbs up on Jack's palm and Jack lifts up his palm and supports his palm holding the salamander with his left palm with the little salamander resting on Jack's palms in front of Jack and Jack continued to stare at the little salamander with a raised eyebrow.

Jack holds out his left palm which was supporting his right palm holding the salamander out and Jack waves his left palm above the little salamander summoning snowflakes and flurries with his left hand and watches the snowflakes and flurries dance around the salamander and the little salamander happily sticks it's tongue out to catch a snowflake with it's own tongue Jack stares with amusement and says,

"I don't know what any of that means except you remind me a lot of baby tooth little guy"

The salamander happily nods with excitement and hops around trying to catch many snowflakes in it's tongue as possible while Jack smiles at the little guy playing around like a child who plays and dances around in a winter wonderland, Jack then said to the little fella.

"You know I kinda like you you sure are curious about a spirit like myself little guy you are curious about me Jack Frost the guardian of winter and courage sounds interesting don't ya think?"

The little blue salamander nods it's head and Jack pets it carefully and says with care.

"Hey you know what you're not such a spoilsport after all...hey I got a awesome idea how about I adopt you as my pet helper and friend and you can come with me that way you and I will never be alone anymore which means you and I will journey together and have good adventures what do you say?"

After asking the question the little blue salamander answers by nodding it's head agreeing with the winter spirit and Jack holds the little one in his hand in front of himself and pets his new friend softly.

"Looks like I got a new friend but what should I name you little one? hmm oh I know something Norwegian since this is Arendelle how about Flaki? Is that alright?"

The little salamander now named Flaki nods his head happily and snuggles into Jack's palm Jack lifts up his hand holding Flaki and conjures little flakes of ice with his other palm which Flaki catches one on it's tongue Jack safely places Flaki on his corner hood shoulder with Flaki sitting right next to Jack's neck Jack then says,

"Well then my new little adventurer and companion how about we get out of Arendelle and perhaps head straight for the mysterious Enchanted Forest north east of here?"

Flaki replies by saluting head held high and had a confident smirk on it's features Jack smirked as well and got up on his feet and grabbed his staff and holded his staff tight with his left palm Jack then held up his staff and with the summoned north winds assistance he shot up into the sky at faster speeds broke through the sound barrier and was high up in the clouds with Flaki holding on closely to Jack's neck and white hair.

"Here we go Flaki off to The Enchanted Forest we goooo!"

Jack announced to Flaki as they flew faster into the direction of the north east border of Arendelle as they flew Jack thought,

_"Don't worry Elsie I'll be right back soon I love you"_

They continued to fly north east to the far away border to discover the mysterious Enchanted Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Enchanted Forest and the Northuldra

After flying for about five hours Jack and his new little companion Flaki were out of Arendelle's fair kingdom which was actually noticed when Jack and Flaki spotted Elsa's Ice Castle Still standing proudly on the North Mountain as they flew along their way towards the canyon beyond the vast mountains.

Flaki who was comfortable inside Jack's hood safe and holding onto between Jack's shoulder and neck couldn't help but become marvelled at the sights of the mountains and below. Jack speaks up and says to Flaki,

"Alright Flaki we're nearly there at the canyon plains so I'll ease the flying speed mostly softer and gentle for now so if you like then sleep I let you know when we arrived at the place".

Flaki chirps in agreement and rests against Jack's corner hood and falls asleep Jack glances at the sleeping salamander and glances forward ahead of him and keeps flying north east to the canyon border.

A minute later they finally reached the canyon border, the place was as vast and large as far as the human (or guardian) eye can see, Jack then glides down and lands on the surface of the ground softly. Jack then went wide eyed at the sight in front of him the sight in front of Jack and Flaki was a huge cloudy mist that stretched out far from the left and right angles and Jack noticed some four stone pillars that was noticeable in the mist, Jack then proceeds to walk right up to the front and before he could proceed wakes up Flaki and says,

"Here we are Flaki this must be the place that the stone description told me to find well this is it I might know how to get into this huge cloudy pathway no turning back now are you ready Flaki my faithful companion?"

Flaki after waking up nods his head in bravery as to say _I'm ready when you are_ Jack nods as well and takes a deep reassuring breath to calm himself of nervousness he thought to himself quickly.

_"You got this under control now Jack, Anna Kristoff Sven Olaf and Elsa most of all will be hoping for me to come back safely to Arendelle and to my new family, Kristoff Olaf Anna and you my beloved queen Elsa I love you with my guardian heart and I will come back home safely soon I won't be long though goodbye see you later"._

Jack with a determined expression puts up his hand out in front of the mist and touches the mist and when he touched the mist his left hand that he was holding up in front of him lets out spirals of ice magic and the mist suddenly parted and separated from the right and to the left directions revealing a fall looking forest pathway, Jack says to Flaki,

"Let's do this Flaki alright in we go"

Jack walks through the entrance of the parted cloud and enters the forest area with the clouds closing behind him as soon as he enters the forest completely Jack looks back and knows he can still leave the place when he's finished by doing the same open sesame trick he did, with that done Jack glances forwards ahead and before taking a single step the mist behind suddenly started pushing Jack and Flaki forwards quickly at a alarming speed and both yelled in suprise and a few seconds later the mist stopped pushing Jack and Flaki who ended up being shoved on the ground but they got back on their feet and and both glared at the mist in frustration but decided to ignore the rude magical welcome, and Jack straightened himself and picked up Flaki and put him on his shoulder and gripped his staff and proceeded walking into the unknown.

"This Forest is so beautiful" Jack says

Jack and Flaki were both curious that The Enchanted Forest itself would be so beautiful and peaceful. Jack and Flaki noticed many magical enchanted stuff while traveling like spotting a bunch of leaves swirling around a bunch of little pinkish salamanders who can catch themselves on fire or most surprisingly in the overpass of the valley they saw giant stone golems of rock walking around or some sleeping on some rivers in the distance in another part of the valley while walking on the edge of the forest area overlooking the valley.

Jack decides to speak up since he and Flaki hadn't said much since arriving at the magical valley and forest,

"Flaki I think that stone description i read at the altar in Arendelle said to seek out the the Northuldra who are trapped here and might live here we gotta look for those guys i hope"

Flaki nods and settles down next to Jack's neck comfortably, when the pair exited the forest they were standing on the edge of the forest and Jack whistled at the magnificent view that greeted himself and Flaki of the beautiful valley with the sight of a half cloudy half blue sky scenary trees down below large mountains in the distance and a river stream cutting across the middle section of the forest, Jack and Flaki were both amazed with the valley's beauty and peaceful scenery.

"I wish the Guardians were here to see this view man tooth would love to see the wildlife of The Enchanted Forest her fairies would love it here and even with Mother Nature herself tagging along to watch the fun, and cottontail would be proud of having a lot of space for his egg troops, Should have packed a photography set to take pictures and show the pictures to the Guardians and maybe my Arendelle family as well." Jack finished and spoke to his little friend,

"Well enough of the sightseeing my friend looks like we gotta find the Northuldra that might still be around here somewhere i guess the trapped people living here are gonna give a warm welcome to me and you"

"Actually we have being waiting for you Guardian Of Winter and Courage"

Jack spins around and draws his sword out quick and sees a elderly woman with white hair and wore traveler's robes and was holding a walking stick and she was not alone, along with the woman was a dark skinned individual wearing a green waistcoat and knee length boots tights and gloves and carried a sword in a scabbard strapped on his left hip, and accompanying the man and woman were a bunch of traveler settlers wearing winter clothing and traveler robes and winter boots, and they were wielding shields and swords at the ready. Jack scoffed and says to the group,

"You people can see me!?"

The woman in front of the group had a confused expression and says to Jack,

"Why yes we can see you why wouldn't we?"

Jack puts his sword back in it's scabbard and replays to the woman.

"That's good news everybody likes to hear"

The man then spoke up in a demanding way,

"Guardian of winter I presume? Why are you here in our fair land and what is your business here?

"Lieutenant that's enough let the spirit say what his intentions and purpose is!"

The woman commands the man to stay silent and the woman glances to Jack and spoke up,

"I'm sorry you may say who you are and why you are here in The Enchanted Forest it's alright my second in command and tribe who are called the Northuldra won't harm you and want to hear you out so you may speak it's alright we didn't mean to startle you we are good people and we thought you were one of those dark creatures we saw the other night, and seeing you I say you are no threat and is a good person so anyway you may speak"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and replys to the lady in white robes,

"It's alright and you were right i'm not a threat or a enemy I'm a good guy my name is Jack Frost the Guardian of Winter and Courage, and i have a question to ask are you any chance the leader of the Northuldra?"

The woman smiles and silently orders her tribe to put away their shields and swords away and spoke to Jack.

"Yes you are correct Jack dear I'm the leader of these people you see before you and I was wondering do you use magic?

Jack nods to the lady and holds out his palm out and snowflakes appeared dancing around his palm and flying around the tribe and disappeared around the tribe and the group gasps except the chief in wonder and awe while Jack smiles and says to the group,

"Yes i'm the Jack Frost of Legend the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Winter and Courage I had these powers of mine for 300 years and let me tell ya I sure had a great burden being blessed with magic and it was all thanks to the Man In The Moon"

"The Man In The Moon?"

"He's the one who gave me my powers and the other Guardians Of Childhood their destinies and roles to protect the world from the evil lord of fear and darkness Pitch Black"

Gasps and realisations were sparked in the tribe's reactions and there was lots of murmurs and whispers amongst the tribe saying about The Man In The Moon Guardians of Childhood and Pitch Black that Jack noticed and didn't mind hearing. The woman told the man to leave and head back to the village as Jack heard out correctly and the man left accompanied by two settlers one male and one female and they head straight into the forest to the direction where the supposed village was located and they were gone from view, then the woman says to Jack,

"It's so nice to meet you Jack dear and you do not mind if me and the rest of the tribe can take you to our village which is a few meters down the hill what do you say?"

"Sure I love to see the village with you and the rest of the Northuldra I hope it's got beds to sleep I could use rest after spending five hours in the air flying so hopefully you do have beds in the village when we get there"

"Oh that's perfectly alright you can rest up when we arrive there's plenty of huts where you can help yourself with oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself my name is Yelena the leader of the Northuldra a group of magic tamers who live with me in our peaceful home"

Jack smiles to Yelena and spoke,

"It's nice to meet you too miss Yelena"

Yelena smiles and nods and beckons Jack to follow her and her tribe to the village.

"Come let's head to the village and get you rested and fed Jack Oh and call me Yelena"

"Alright Yelena lead the way"

And so Jack Flaki Yelena and her tribe walked together into the woods and a few minutes later the group were out of the forest and were heading down the hill which lead to the Northuldra's home village and Jack and Flaki could be more relieved to finally get some rest when they arrive at the village and finally turned in for the night since evening was showing, the group continues to head for the village where the rest of the Northuldra tribe were waiting for their arrival.

**Just to tell you guys my story is based on frozen 2's same plot but with Jack Frost as The Main Protagonist and has some or more alterations to the story that has Jack involved or taking over parts that Elsa had in the Videos but it will stay true to the movie's plot and it's canon to the rise of the guardians and frozen universes and i edited my oc Jack's new companion calling little guy Flaki cause Jack's friend loves ice flakes on the tongue exactly like in the movie of frozen 2 with Bruni and decided to call the land of magic Northumbria to correct the world of frozen and i'm gonna edit the two other chapters i published i seen frozen 2 and i know what it is about so my future chapters will be about the same plot as the movie and like i quoted Jack is the main character of this story with Elsa as his love interest and supportive help even though Jack and her adventure out to find the calling of the voice fortunately Jack will challange and battle against the elements of air earth fire and water this time around still Elsa will help out Jack as well to tame the elements find the answers to their lives and save Arendelle. my story will have a happy jelsa ending the same ending of frozen 2 with Jack and Elsa living in Ahtohallan so yeah anyway hoped you enjoyed and as they say read write and review! See you next time in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Guardian's Goodbye

Jack Flaki and the Northhuldra tribe have finally arrived at the village where some huts in the village were seen and children of any age were doing their activities and adults were busy doing choirs, and it was getting late by the minute Jack and the tribe arrived at the village,

Yelena then showed Jack around and introduced Jack to the rest of the tribe and the tribe know all about the legends of Jack Frost and were completely awestruck and amazed with Jack's amazing ice powers and the villagers start to say Jack is a wonderful guardian with magic and Yelena told the whole tribe about Jack Frost himself and the other knowledge Jack told her about like the Guardians of Childhood and The Man In The Moon and Pitch Black.

The tribe after hearing all this news become completely full of belief in Jack Frost and the kids even want Jack to play with them and play games, Jack knew he loved children and showed off his abilities and had snowball fights and created and conjured a ice playground made of ice and castes a spell on the icy playground where it would never melt from the sun and kids were filled with happiness and they hugged Jack and thanked him and they raced towards the playground to have fun, the kids happily played and enjoyed playing on the swings the slides and many fun rides and the children's parents were happy that Jack brought happiness to their kids and thanked him for showing his fair share of fun and confidence.

After playing around with the kids and given a small tour around the village by one of the local villagers Jack decided to rest up and sleep for the night and Yelena showed Jack to a spare house and the spirit settled in and Yelena bid Jack sweet dreams and Jack fallen asleep with Flaki sleeping on Jack's shoulder and Jack dreamed what his girlfriend Elsa might say when she would be here and what she would think about the The Enchanted Forest and the Northhuldra. Jack thought while sleeping she would think it would be completely beautiful and wonderful and peaceful she would love the forest's beauty and would enjoyed the sights and magical elements that Jack was informed about the Elements of Conjured Magic, Air Earth Fire and Water were the reason why their land was clouded in the mist and the mist has a magical barrier around that can only be accessed by magic wielders with Jack being the first spirit to actually enter the enchanted forest without any problems and would be possible for his girlfriend to even enter the forest too since she and Jack had the same powers, with that thought planned The Guardian of Winter and the little companion went to sleep.

_"Hm Huh? Where am I?"_

_"Don't pretend that you are sad and blessed why tremble with anger when darkness is the powerful entity of despair"_

_What?! Who is that! Show yourself! _

_"Face it Jack all you are is a empty puppet"_

_"No... NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Jack woke up with a yell of fright and accidentally woke up Flaki and Jack calmed down and in reassuring breaths and when Jack finally calmed down he said to Flaki,

"Sorry Flaki I had a little nightmare and I wouldn't believe it wasn't real either way at least I'm alright though Flaki what about you though"

Flaki chirps in relief licks his eyeball and cuddles up to Jack's neck and Jack smiled a little and pets him softly and thought to himself"

_" what on earth was that? and that voice it sounded so familiar somehow oh well better get ready for the day"_

Jack stretched his legs and arms and got up from bed and grabbed his staff that was leaning against the window and went outside which is already daylight and the villagers are already wide awake and doing about the usual village morning routines.

Jack saw Yelena and went up to her and said,

"Morning Yelena how are you?"

Yelena turns around and smiled at Jack and says

"Good morning to you too Jack dear how was your sleep you alright?"

"A bit drowsy but I'll manage completely fine"

"Oh that's great to hear so what are you gonna do today?"

"Well I was thinking that I should leave quickly and head back home to Arendelle I wouldn't want my family to worry about my absence"

Yelena with a a concerned expression continues,

"Oh that's alright you'll be okay though you can come back and visit again won't you Jack?"

"I'm sure i will come and visit you and your loving tribe Yelena and I'll be fine flying there all the way back to Arendelle, and like I told you though I am a pro at flying at faster flying speeds myself and proud of it as well when I do say so myself"

Yelena chuckled and surprisingly gives Jack a memento to recall his first visit and meeting Yelena herself and her fellow villagers. Jack looks at his memento that Yelena gave him it was a genuine pure and accurate photograph of a younger looking Yelena and her villagers all together with beaming smiles and they were standing in front of a castle that Jack easily recognised as Arendelle's castle with the familiar front of the castle in the background and Yelena and her tribe standing at the front of the gates of Arendelle Castle.

"This is a picture my tribe and I had taken the day when we were close friends to Arendelle and I would never forget that the King and Queen would show such respect and responsibility to my tribe and myself being a supportive ally in times of crisis and even before the great elemental battle the Northuldra and Arendelle were as strong and noble together and were allies to the very end, so I guess I wanted to give you this to let you know Jack that you always bring happiness and hope to me and my villagers, and I wanted to say thank you for being here and promise you will come and visit again?"

Jack gives Yelena a surprise hug which she slowly embraces back Jack with a little chuckle, after a while they pull from each other and Jack answers her question,

"I promise Yelena I will come back again and visit you and your fellow villagers and spread happiness and fun until I either tire out or collapse for the sake of the kids loving my magic shows"

Yelena nods and smiled at Jack and says her parting words,

"Well it was nice meeting you Jack Frost The Guardian of Winter and Courage The Spirit Of Winter and Hero Of Hope I hope you have a safe journey flying home to Arendelle until we meet again Jack"

Jack nods and with Flaki safely cuddled up against his neck, Jack flys up and glides in the air and says to Yelena with his own parting words as well.

"Well then Yelena it was nice knowing you as well and tell the tribe and the kids I said hello and a thank you for letting myself having a swell time with the tour and the fun as well"

Jack then flies up softly non too fast and waves at Yelena goodbye saying to her as he flies off.

"For now take good care of the tribe and the kids Goodbye Yelena!"

Yelena waves at Jack goodbye and says to Jack,

"You too Jack until we meet again take good care of yourself Goodbye Jack!"

Jack flies to the exit of the clouds he and Flaki came through doing the open sesame trick quickly by simply putting his left hand out forward with his right hand holding onto his staff tightly in his right hand and the mist clears out ahead of Jack and Jack flys out of the mist entrance and is flying back outside in the canyon border, with Jack finally free and out in the open air Jack grins and flies high up into the sky and says to Flaki quickly,

"Hold on tightly Flaki we're heading back home to Arendelle full speed ahead"

Jack commands the north winds to fly Jack and Flaki straight back to Arendelle at full speed and they left behind the cloud that leads to the enchanted forest and were looking forward to seeing Anna Kristoff Olaf and Jack's beloved girlfriend Elsa again. with those excited thoughts Jack continues to fly faster in the direction to the Kingdom Of Arendelle and finally looking forward with meeting up and reuniting with Olaf Kristoff Elsa and Anna as a reunited warm happy family.

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I decided to change the new name I made for the land of magic to The Enchanted Forest to correct the words of the world of frozen since the story is set in Scandinavia and is a northern country and is perfect for that, thanks to disney and also Elsa helps out Jack when he is in need of aid and i finished editing and fixing the previous chapters and this chapter as well and don't worry this will feature a happy ending when I finish so yeah Jack and Elsa would be kissing in bed at Ahtohallan. anyway with refresh work i created today and you can read the previous chapters that i created with new words that involve the same plot of frozen 2 hopefully you enjoyed and always review my chapter and my next chapters with great praise as they say read write and review! Have a good Christmas and I'll see you in the new chapter see you next time goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

It was night time in Arendelle and up in the skies Jack and Flaki were flying straight towards the castle as soon as they arrived back in Arendelle from The Enchanted Forest Jack lands in the garden and looks around there were no people around and the castle itself was as quiet as the air there were still bright lights from the windows meaning nobody's gone to sleep Jack sighed and glances at Flaki and says,

"We are finally home Flaki and seeing we are the only ones here I better sneak into the castle without waking anyone up"

Jack flys up to the front window leading to Elsa's room and hovers casually in front of the window and peers through the glass. Jack saw his beloved girlfriend sleeping in her bed who changed his life the girl who had the same powers as Jack and the girl who was beautiful and free to Jack in every way and truly understood Jack's life she was Arendelle's Ruler and monarch to the throne Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Elsa was a platinum blonde shoulder braided haired girl with petite young hands and wore purple eyeshadow and red lipstick makeup she was wearing a dark purple reddish night dress with a blue gem on the center of her chest she was 24 years old 1 year younger then Jack who is 325 years old but young looking around a 25 year old appearance, she had a loving family alongside Jack. She had a bubbly and caring strawberry haired 21 year old younger sister called Anna who is always filled with energy and happiness of a young child and kept the responsibilities and caring side of a grown adult for her sister Elsa.

Anna's got a boyfriend called Kristoff Bjorgman and he's a ice harvester who likes to have ice in his life and had a helpful sidekick and reindeer called Sven to help out with the ice business as ice master and deliverer, and the most lovable member of the Arendelle family is Elsa and Anna's childhood snowman Olaf who is alive and brought to life by both Jack and Elsa Olaf loves summer and warm hugs and is funny and curious about many things he learn about the real world and would refer to things as the opposite such as years ago Olaf called Kristoff Sven when Anna and the others first met Olaf, Olaf like Jack brings happiness to the family and they loved Olaf with their warm hearts.

Jack would surprise Elsa when she is asleep and would give her a warm hug when she wakes up, Jack opens the window quietly and tip toes to her side and smiled down on her sleeping figure with Flaki on Jack's shoulder looked down at Elsa with a curious look, Jack pulls out the ice shard he found and watched it disintegrate and disappeared from his hand, Jack shrugged it off and continued to stare down at Elsa's figure, Jack quietly says to Elsa,

"Wake up Elsie it's me Jack"

Elsa moaned and opened her eyes and what greeted her sight was her own beloved guardian her Jack Frost staring at her with a small smile showing playfulness on his features, she gasped her expression wide awake with the sleep expression gone and replaced with a expression of happiness, Elsa immediately got out of her bed and threw her arms around his neck hugging Jack with love and Jack smiled slightly and hugged Elsa back with the same affection,

"Oh Jack you came home for me I'm so glad to see you safe are you alright?"

"It's alright Elsie i'm alright and i'm here with you i'm always gonna be with you"

Elsa laughed and pulled away but still hugging Jack and looks at him and caresses his left cheek and surprises Jack with a loving light kiss and they smiled into the kiss and pulled away to laugh at each other softly. They sat together on Elsa's bed and Jack put his staff against the dresser next to her bed side and Jack and Elsa cuddled up warmly to each other with small smiles.

"So where have you being Jack? I thought you were going to celebrate the fall festive with me and Anna and everybody like you said from a day ago do you mind telling me why you didn't show up?"

Jack pushes his hood off his head to reveal his white hair and Elsa fixes his hair a bit and finishes off with a small kiss to his cheek saying a quick "there you go my scruffy guardian" and giggled softly, Jack smirked at Elsa slightly and answers her question,

"Well believe it or not Elsa but I actually being to a enchanted forest with magic beyond anything you could ever imagined and I also made a new good companion Elsa say hello to Flaki"

Jack brought out Flaki from his hidden shoulder of his hood and Jack balancing Flaki with his left hand and Elsa squealed quietly Elsa smiled cheerfully and looked at Jack and said to Jack,

"He's so cute Jack can I pet him?"

"Sure but be careful don't be too rough I recently found out that Flaki isn't a ordinary little guy turns out he has fire powers which I found out when I was flying back to Arendelle cause of the clouds up front were strong and Flaki suddenly burst into flames to light the way and I gotta hand it to Flaki Elsa he sure was one helpful magical companion I made"

Elsa giggled and pets Flaki gently and Flaki chirps in relief Jack and Elsa chuckled and after a while of petting Flaki decided to rest up for the night and maybe in five minutes let Elsa surprise Anna Kristoff and Olaf of Jack's arrival.

Elsa sighed happily and rested her head against Jack's neck and hugged him around his waist and Jack put Flaki down on the pillows to rest up as well Flaki fallen asleep immediately when Jack put him on the pillow, Jack hugged Elsa around her waist and rested his head on top of her head and Jack and Elsa thought together that love itself guided both ice wielders to meet each other again and were so glad to have each other's company.

"What would I do without you Elsie?"

"You'll always have me with you Jack"

Jack and Elsa slept against each other with small smiles on their sleepy expressions and wondered what it felt to be together after a month still their love for each other was completely strong their warm hearts are always connected and the feeling of love for each other is strong and remarkable, Jack and Elsa both slept against each other with loving smiles excited to surprise the family of a certain guardian's arrival in Arendelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ahtohallan And Dark Jack

Jack opens his eyes and is suddenly greeted by the most beautiful mysterious sight of a wonderful place, "Where am I? What is this place!" Jack shouted alarmingly and knows he was alone without Flaki, Jack pushes his hood off on his head showing his white hair, Jack gripped his staff which is emitting sparks of blue energy Jack looked up and looked around the place he was at the moment of the present and realised he was floating on water on a giant glacier in the middle of the sea. in front of Jack was a entrance a hole looking structure pathway was shown Jack got up and turned around and saw a vast Dark Sea with waves crashing along the water and what catches his dark blue eyes makes Jack widen his eyes big as saucers in terror and wonder of what he saw is proclaimed creepy and beautiful.

Across from Jack was a horse that was made out of water and had glowing blue eyes, it stared at Jack and surprisingly spoke to Jack telepathically with words of wisdom,

"_Welcome Guardian Of Winter to the Realm Of Ahtohallan a place that exists between mind and matter dreams and memory and water, a voice and the calling would guide the spirits of ice and with their powers combined together will tame the four spirits of the Enchanted Forest and bring peace to the Enchanted Forest,"_

Jack clears his thoughts of the water horse's puzzle explanation and pieces the water horse's words and realised what the Nøkk was meaning about,

"Wait since I'm a spirit and I can hear you talk which means you must be a spirit a spirit of water I guess then that means the spirits of ice are me and Elsa?... but wait Elsa is a mortal and I'm immortal I could handle the spirits of the Enchanted Forest just fine. I just don't want to feel the thought of losing Elsa to such dangerous entities and being alone again I JUST CAN'T!"

Jack slams his staff on the floor releasing a building sized sharp pointed icicle monument in the process which looks really familiar but giant like the glacier eventually Jack calms down and steps away from the large death monument he mistakenly created,

"_Guardian of Winter I completely understood your explanation about what you found out you may have being right about one thing, your Elsa is mortal and can be extremely harmed by the spirits when a foolish action is committed but since you are a spirit and a immortal that roams the earth for centuries the same as our spirits of the Enchanted Forest then yes it may be possible that you can save the spirits and our fair forest from Darkness and Chaos. Legendary Guardian Of Winter you decide what you do from here on out and yes you are correct I am the Spirit of Water my name is the Nokk it's nice to finally meet you in this dream of yours I guess it was fate that brought our meeting for spirits to converse one another"_

Jack nods to the water horse and noticed what the water horse mentioned after what the Nokk said about Spirits meeting and having a fun talk with one another,

"Wait you said this is a dream and i can see this Ahtohallan realm with my own eyes? Is this a message or a plea for help?" Jack asked the water horse which niege what looked to think it could be chuckling and Nokk said to Jack,

"_Yes Jack it is true this is a dream you are in and in the real world you are fast asleep in a bedroom with your beloved girlfriend who means the whole world to you Elsa and the little salamander companion who's good friends with the spirit of winter, I wonder what the scenery would be like when the fire spirit Bruni would react when she sees her long lost brother which is your own little pal you call Flaki it's a nice feeling don't you think Jack?"_

Jack raised his eyebrow and said to Nokk "Really? wow I didn't know that Flaki had a sister who seems a bit hot headed I guess? A bit like with Anna" Nokk nods it's watery head and gallops up to Jack and looks beyond the entrance and looks at Jack and asks,

"_Jack do you want to come inside and see what this magical river as folks and some of the Northuldra would say in rumours about why you are destined to save the Enchanted Forest and the spirits even with Elsa and her family helping you out?"_

Jack nods and says to the now friendly water spirit,

"I love to Nokk lead the way" Nokk nods and gallops inside the entrance with Jack following behind with help from long time old friend Wind or secretly Gale the Air Spirit, as the two went inside the glacier's entrance a dark being that was watching the whole time chuckled evilly and teleported away leaving the area alone.

..

...

...

After a few minutes flying after the galloping water horse Jack was amazed of the inside of Ahtohallan's beautiful icy structures and spirals of magic were flying around here and there, Jack wondered Kristoff were here right now he would cry of happiness how much ice is shown much more ice then the Ice Castle up on the North Mountain Jack chuckled and shook his head in amusement and kept on flying next to the Nokk galloping right beside Jack.

The two spirits reached a corridor hallway the floor was dark and is a icy mirror that Jack noticed his reflection on the floor and Jack looked forward and there were parts of ice and snow and ice pillars and magic spirals flying around Jack and Nokk the hallway is mostly light with the ice ceiling and the ice pillars supporting the ceiling of the hallway and at the end of the long hallway was a large door waiting to be opened, Jack and the Nokk went up to the large door and Nokk looked to Jack and said to the flying spirit,

"_Beyond this door is a collection of Arendelle's past and the people's memories of the past with their families pasts and memories respectively, I am positive that you Jack Frost would love to see it with you're own eyes are you ready to see the magical wonders of Ahtohallan Jack?"_

Jack looked up at the water horse and nods with a determined look to see what awaits inside the mysterious door. Nokk nods back and glances at the door mentioning for Jack to open the door, Jack grabs the door's handle and pulls the door open and Jack heads inside the room followed by the horse and Jack shuts the large door behind him and what greets the curious Spirit of Winter is a paradise of wonder and beauty. In front of the large room of Jack and the Nokk was a army of frozen statues and snowman look alikes of Arendelle's citizens and populace the floor wasn't dark anymore but the floor of the room that Jack and the horse entered was instead icy blue and white coated with Frost patterns and swirling ice textures were everywhere and the room itself filled with a collection of Arendelle's people and some showed of the Northuldra's people including the gruffy black toned Arendellian soldier and the elderly woman Yelena that first met Jack when Jack first visited the Enchanted Forest, the collection room was much brighter then any other rooms Jack and the Nokk explored together and the room is lighter and had a lot of flying space that would leave Jack to soar around for as much as Jack would like to enjoy being free.

Jack glanced at the water horse and said to the horse,

"WOW THIS IS SO AWESOME NOKK! IN MY IMMORTAL LIFE HAVE I SEEN SO MANY SNOWMEN WHO LOOKED LIKE ARENDELLE'S PEOPLE AND ICE SCULPTURES THAT WOULD CRY OUT OLD MAN WINTER THIS IS AMAZING!"

Jack shouted with wonder to the Nokk that neighed continuously like it was laughing and after a while of laughter of the spirits finally calmed down Nokk looked at Jack and finally telepathically spoken up,

"_I'm glad you loved the collection that Ahtohallan loves to keep and I wanted to see what you think of the whole thing and it appears you liked the collection I guess?"_

"Like it?! I LOVE IT!"

Jack surprisingly hugged the Nokk around the neck and the water horse couldn't help but feel happy and loved and neighed nudging a bit closer to Jack. After hugging for a minute Jack and the horse broke up and looked at the magnificent room up front Jack said to the watery horse,

"Gee Nokk I wish Elsa and Anna and the others were here to see this perfect treasure of love and beauty itself"

Nokk nodded in agreement and spoke to Jack

"_Yes I agree with you Jack you're Family would love to see Ahtohallan one day and unfortunately it's not possible for the whole group to purposely discover this floating glacier in what the outside world calls a magic river with water that creates memory."_

Jack glanced at the horse and asked Nokk with a bit of sympathy and concern,

"You mean only magical beings like myself and Elsa can only see Ahtohallan and not Kristoff or Anna cus they are mortals?"

Nokk nods at Jack and spoke up to the answered guess of the Guardian,

"_Yes you are correct Jack only those who have potential and are beings of pure magic born with the powers or cursed can see and enter this place so it's not to be compensated for the safety of the mortals of the outside world including the Northuldra who heard about stories of Ahtohallan or the magic river as they would call it to their folklore of the legend"_

Jack nods his white silver hair shining in the brightness light of the room and says quietly

"Thank you Nokk for showing me Ahtohallan guess the stone tablet I read was right the magic river is Ahtohallan and it is REAL and this glorious chilly collection you have here I gotta say my new horse friend Ahtohallan sure amazes me for that I think it's swell"

Nokk nudges Jack gently and says to Jack's thank you

"_You are welcome Jack Frost and the pleasure is mine"_

Jack smiled at Nokk and looked at the collection and spots a familiar couple amongst the collection and flew up to it with Nokk following behind Jack flew in front of the ice sculpture and completely recognised who they were.

The Former King and Queen of Arendelle and Elsa and Anna's Parents King Adgar and Queen Iduna.

"Look Nokk this...this is Elsa and Anna's Parents"

_"Indeed Jack the former leaders of Arendelle and loving parents to their daughters they had good compassion and loyalty for Arendelle's future and always hoped that their children would one day grew up and be great rulers one day and make their parents proud. Even though it costed their lives for they died out on sea to attend the Kingdom of Corona's wedding ceremony, they will always love Elsa and Anna with their hearts and kept a special item for their children to renember their love for their children"_

Jack looked closely and saw a scarf around the necks of the smiling proud couple of Adgar and Iduna Jack looks up at Nokk and spoke,

"Elsa and her sister Anna aren't alone in the world anymore they have Olaf Kristoff Sven the Guardians of Childhood Arendelle's people even their distant cousin Rapunzel I once heard about and most importantly myself and the Man In The Moon watching their lives grow up their parents up in the sky are already proud and happy for their kids that grew up to be Arendelle's rulers no one will be alone not anymore" Jack finished speaking with confidence and warmth Nokk nodded again and looked at the collection Nokk snorted and glanced at the white haired man with the staff,

"_Well Jack Frost I guess you're time will be up soon since you are about to wake up in the morning along with Elsa and Flaki in the real world so my spare time with you will soon be scarce and there is one last thing I will show you before you're sub consciousness fades away to you're real self back into the real world and you will wake up soon so I'll make this quick Jack follow me and i'll show something that is-"_

"YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE"

A dark voice echoed throughout the halls,

Jack and Nokk glanced around wondering where that voice came from and suddenly above the sculptures a dark being teleported above and hovered above the spirits, Jack and Nokk looked up and were both shocked to see who it was,

"No it cannot be" Jack said with terror and disbelief,

Nokk had a different reaction and said in anger instead of terror,

_"IT'S YOU! you are the one responsible who started the elemental battle 30 years ago and caused the spirits of the forest to fall into chaos and destruction you got a lot of nerve coming here Dark Jack!"_

Jack tightens his staff which glowed with blue and white and points up at his evil counterpart that he never wanted to see again and said to the evil entity of darkness,

"Dark Jack my long time arch nemesis what do you want this time Pitch's lackey of darkness?!"

Dark Jack was like Jack but evil and cruel and had black hair instead of white hair and actually wore the same clothes as Jack with the hoodie pants and is also barefooted but the difference is that Dark Jack's clothes were pure black and his feet were pale white and his staff the same staff that original Jack carried had jutted dangerous and menacing long icicles from the top to the head of the staff and to the lower part of the staff where Dark Jack's barefeet were positioned and his eyes were a dark red colour which carried something within Dark Jack's eyes Death and Darkness.

Dark Jack cackled with evil energy and gloats to Jack's question,

"Why I dropped by to see old enemies that's what I came here actually" Dark Jack smiled showing his sharp teeth and chuckled,

"_Do not play games with us Dark Jack what are you doing in my Home?!" _Nokk snapped at Dark Jack demending the truth,

Dark Jack scoffed and preceeded to answer,

"I came here to pick up one final resort for my revenge and I thought Ahtohallan would serve as a good measure to spread my fear and avenge my master Pitch Black that fear is inevitable and inescapable to stop and that is why I will first start off by PUTTING A TOUCH OF TERROR AND ANGER WITHIN YOU SPLASHIE HORSE!"

Dark Jack shot a wave of darkness out of his staff going straight into Nokk's body and disappearing and Jack flew away from Nokk and landed a few meters and hide among the sculptures and Jack heard Nokk cried out in desperation to Jack,

"_Jack I'm sorry that I had that evil being castes that spell on me that would eventually turn me against the Enchanted Forest and the Northuldra!, and before I go please listen to what I have to say Jack!"_

Jack cried out to Nokk in despair,

"Nokk! tell me how to fix this mess in the Enchanted Forest and this mist that covered the whole place!"

Nokk struggled and said final words to Jack,

_"Jack Frost to end this catastrophe you and Elsa must come to the Enchanted Forest and tame the out of control spirits and the one thing I was gonna show you that I mentioned is the elements of light and love and ice and courage and memory. when you two managed to save the spirits in the Enchanted Forest come to Ahtohallan after you helped Elsa found a clue only you and Elsa you and Elsa are the fifth spirits of the Forest and our Guardians of the Forest goodbye Jack may we meet again with you along with Elsa for our battle at the Dark Sea Farewell!"_

Nokk vanished into water and disappeared leaving Jack alone Dark Jack then pitifully spoke up,

"Don't pretend you are sad why tremble with anger when fear and darkness are the most powerful entities of the world"

Jack trembled with despair and fall onto his knees hugging his staff and himself

"Face it Jack all you are is an Empty Puppet"

Jack shut his eyes tears falling out and he shouted out with desperate intent,

"No...NOOOOOOOO!..."

Jack felt his sub consciousness fading away from the dream sending his consciousness back to the real world to Elsa's bedroom in the present day.

...

...

...

In the real world back inside Elsa's bedroom Jack opened his eyes and yelled out in shock and surprise accidentally waking up Elsa and Flaki opened his eyes licked it's own eyeball and looked up at the nervous expression on Jack's looks and Elsa being awake had a worried expression and she hugged Jack and said to her beloved Guardian,

"Jack what's going on are you alright?" Elsa said with a bit of worry and concern,

Jack calmed down with a sigh and Jack looked at Elsa who was cuddling Jack with concern in her light blue eyes,

"I'm alright Elsie just had a dream it's alright I'm fine now"

Jack reassured Elsa comfortably and Elsa sighed and had a relieved expression on her looks and Elsa smiled and hugged Jack with love and kissed Jack's cheek,

"Oh Jack I'm glad you're okay I'm here Jack"

Jack played with her platinum blonde braid and both Jack and Elsa looked outside of the window and noticed it was morning and Jack asked Elsa,

"Elsa you want to get breakfast along with me and Flaki for this great morning?"

Elsa smiled and glanced at her Guardian and nodded to Jack and said with love,

"I love too my beloved Guardian"

Jack and Elsa got out of bed and went to to the door leading out into Arendelle's castle hallways and before opening the door Jack grins and teasingly spoke up to Elsa,

"Anna's gotta be hyped about this when I show up with you and you're sister loves teasing you and I about bed time sex the minute when morning comes and I recall you wearing that sexy blue lingerie you usually wear when you and I wanna have fun in our bedroom just so you know we can have a little fun tonight when you feel like it I love you Elsie"

Elsa blushed like a tomato and smiled nervously at Jack's playful expression and proceeded to speak up to her Guardian,

"Uh...um hehehe let's get breakfast and I love you too Jack"

Elsa hugs Jack while the little guy Flaki decided to rest up again on the pillows to sleep again and Elsa and Jack left the room to get their breakfast and surprise the rest of the whole family of Arendelle.

**Everybody happy new year! :) I'm sorry about the long wait everybody of Jelsa fans and dear readers I was busy doing my daily stuff which is reading on my phone a lot and or going to the gym on Thursdays and going to church on Fridays and I hope you will forgive the long wait cus I was thinking what to write next on the next chapter and here it is, I realised that after seeing Frozen 2 it was missing a villain so i chosen Dark Jack as the villain for my story and it would make sense since it would explain that Dark Jack possibly casted black sand on the Arendelle soldiers driving the soldiers and the Northuldra to fight each other and caused the forest's spirits going mad and causing the great mist to cloud across the Enchanted forest and I thought Dark Jack should be in rotg and frozen stories often a lot much so I added Dark Jack here for you're reading pleasure oh and Flaki is my oc a sibling to Bruni just to let you readers know what my oc's backstory is oh and I edited little parts of my storytelling in the previous chapter and the first chapter so you can check out the refreshed chapters when you are ready. Anyway have you had a awesome Christmas and a great New Year's Day like myself I hope you did cus you can praise me with love for this long awaited fifth chapter in the reviews list I hope you loved it guys and it is good to be back for a fresh start for a great new year so fellow Jelsa lover readers read write and review with love and I'll see you next time for the next chapter bye bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dark Jack's Ambition of The Enchanted Forest's Spirits

Around 10am sharp in the morning inside Arendelle castle the maids were as busy and the guards stood on the grounds and on patrol duty and in the dining room was Anna and Kristoff along with Olaf with his cheerful smile as always helping out setting plates on the table preparing some breakfast. since they celebrated the fall festival yesterday along with Arendelle's people a good breakfast would be worthwhile for their empty stomachs.

Anna sighed and turned at Kristoff and asked with concern,

"So Kristoff do you expect that Jack would come back safely? I mean he's being gone for about a day or two since he left telling he needed to do his job spreading Winter and happiness everywhere and he did told you well only you that he would come back soon"

Kristoff chuckled and assured Anna with comfort,

"Well Jack's a pretty busy guy like Elsa and he has responsibilities for his job as Guardian as much as he told me so I'm pretty much sure he was asked to catch a break from Guardian Duties with North or Bunny for that matter so it's perfectly fine Anna Jack will come back soon and you do know how much you're sister loves him Jack is pretty good with the ladies"

Anna laughed and shook her head with playful amusement and smiled to herself. Kristoff seemed right though Jack would be safe and would come home soon with his staff and long cloak and blue eyes and white hair and sweater that Anna liked and even liked his ice powers much like her sister's powers that she enjoyed playing with her sister along with Jack. Jack was like a big brother figure to Anna and the two formed a strong friendship and bond that can never be broke and Anna was a lot like Jack's deceased sister Emma full of wonder energy gentleness playfulness and caring personality which makes Anna really similar to Jack's sister entirely.

"Alright there finished!" Olaf announced putting down the final plate along with the fork and knife and the kitchen table was all set for one good breakfast with orange juice scrambled eggs toast with butter and jam glasses of milk and tea cups along with coffee mugs prepared.

"Great job guys alright now then let's just wait for my sister to come down and we can finally chow down our grub and man I am totally craving for some chocolate right now looking at these food right at the present" Anna said with a small smile and sarcastic pout while Kristoff sat on his seat with Olaf climbing next to his seat as well chuckling with glee and Anna made herself comfortable sitting next to a empty chair opposite of Kristoff and Olaf, manly to let the boys know that the empty chair is for her sister to sit next to Anna, and right on time Anna heard Elsa's footsteps approaching the dining hall and quickly said to Kristoff

"Here comes the Queen herself"

Anna turned around and smiled at her sister who walked into the dining room and what she saw made her gasp with surprise and happiness at what she seen along with Elsa who entered the dining room with her, what Anna saw was a young adult person along with Elsa who looked like the one person that Anna and everyone were waiting for a certain Guardian Of Winter, stood right before the young princess the snowman and the mountain man with his cocky smirk and white hair it was a big surprise who it is the person she looked at was Jack.

Jack looked at Anna and said with playfulness,"Hi Anna it's me Jack I'm home did you miss me?"

Anna beamed and got up quickly from her seat and run towards Jack and hugged him tightly with a happy laugh and said to Jack,

"JACK! I'm glad you came home safe are you okay? Where were you? and you just missed the fall festival you said you would come but you must have gone somewhere for a break or whatever anyways doesn't matter I'm relieved to see you here with my own eyes"

Anna lets go of Jack and glanced at her sister and said to Elsa alongside Jack,

"So you two are happy with each other now that you are reunited and stuff but I'm guessing you two had a let's just say well should I put this a making out session am I like right sis?" Anna remarked with a smirk and Elsa blushed and stammered saying to her sibling,"Whaa?! N-No we just slept normally Anna and we might have had a few kisses with our lips but we just slept with each other and honestly we were just as happy when we slept" Elsa said with honesty and looked at Anna with an embarrassing blush on her cheeks, Anna just chuckled softly and said to the two winter users"

"Alright I believe you Elsa Well I'm glad you two enjoyed a perfect sleepy evening for good measure and I was wondering you would want some breakfast?"

Jack and Elsa both smiled and nodded and Elsa Replied "Sure Anna I'm relieved you along with Kristoff and Olaf managed to set up the table with the food as well you hungry too Jack?" Elsa looked up at Jack and Jack chuckled at looked at her and said to her question "I'm always hungry for anything Elsie" Elsa smiled at Jack and Jack smiled at Elsa and they went to the table and sat next to each other holding their hands still.

Kristoff and Olaf were also happy for Jack's sudden appearance and Olaf went under the table and hugged Jack around the legs which made Jack laugh and Elsa giggle at the sight before coming out from under the table and going back to seat himself again with a chuckle and finally the reunited Arendelle family happily ate their breakfast and shared laughs and told stories in particular like the fall festival and telling Jack what the fall festival means and why it's celebrated as a as Jack would call it a Norway version of Thanksgiving day and finally the gang finished their breakfast and decided to play together in the castle garden of Arendelle for a game of eyespy or hide and seek later on.

Jack and Elsa went back to their bedroom and shut the door behind and relaxed together on the bed while relaxing they both heard a strange voice in their heads as it feels like someone is calling out to their presence.

_Ahhh_ _Ahh_ _Ahhh_

Jack and Elsa looked at each other in confused looks and Jack Spoke up"Uh Elsa did you heard that sound whatever that thing I just heard in my head?" Elsa shook her head and sighed and said to Jack" yeah I actually did it sounded like someone is calling us that was really weird though but maybe it's just my head playing tricks or something" Jack looked into her beautiful light blue eyes and hugged her and she hugged Jack back with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder and Jack said to Elsa.

"Maybe you are right I think it's nothing to worry about we should enjoy our lives together to the fullest and live normally as a family again don't you think Els?" Jack said with assuring care and Elsa nods and replies to Jack,

"You're right Jack let's just live our lives as normally as possible that we can live for that"

"That's my Elsie" Jack kissed her lightly and Elsa giggled and kissed Jack back with love and they pulled away but still hugged one another.

"So I'll be going out for a fly out and I'll be back in a few minutes and I won't be long though just fresh air is what I'm seeking with the morning light and whatever and you have queenly duties to do you know what I mean and you can tell the others that I'll be back in a few minutes alright Els?" Jack explained to Elsa and she nodded and said to Jack,"Sure Jack you were right I am still a queen and a queen must act accordingly to her duties so yeah I don't mind you flying out for a while just please hurry back and don't stay out for too long you know how worried I get when you aren't showing up so you promise to come back early Jack?" Elsa said with concern and Jack sighed and stroked her hair and replied to the platinum blonde,

"Don't worry I promise I won't be out long" Elsa smiled gratefully and looked at Jack and kissed his cheek lightly and said to the Spirit Of Winter.

"Good I love you though"

"Yeah and I love you too Elsie"

They hugged each other with warm smiles and pulled away and Jack stood up and went to open the window and Elsa watched Jack as he looked at her and smiled and said to her,"I won't be long I'm just going for a short flying stroll in the skies and after that I'm coming home straight away so I'll see you later Elsie" Elsa chuckled and nodded and waved at Jack saying" just be careful okay come back safely Jack I love you" Jack nodded and flew out the window and into the skies shouting to Elsa "i love you too sweetheart see you in a few minutes" with that said Jack soared into the sky with staff in hand only and apparently yesterday Jack had gotten rid of the sword and scabbard that North gave Jack for defense but Jack was uncomfortable using a sword so the spirit had no choice but to dispose of it into a shop he found when he came back to Arendelle, luckily for Jack his staff is powerful enough to handle any danger whenever it be spirits fearlings or even the yetis to a degree with that Jack continued flying around until he got tired and decided to land in a clearing in the Arendelle forest to relax,

Whilst Jack was resting against a tree he suddenly heard movements coming from a nearby shrubbery and Jack got up on his feet quickly and said to the empty air,

"Who's there show yourself!"

"My My I should expect some bravado for a weakling's greeting like that I guess I'll show myself then" a creepy voice said behind the tree opposite of Jack and Jack flew away from the tree and landed meters away and pointed his staff at the tree where the figure spoke and the figure teleported in front of Jack a few meters away and Jack widen his eyes in shock but faded away instantly and Jack's expresssion turned angry with seriousness as Jack know who the figure is and he wasn't happy on seeing that figure again.

"You again" Jack growled with hatred Jack's staff began emitting sparks of ice

Dark Jack laughed and smiled at his counterpart and mockingly said,

"Well Well Well if it isn't Jack Frost my Arch Enemy how the heck are you? Enjoying a family reunion in Arendelle I presume?"

"Dark Jack why are you here and what do you want this time?!" Jack hissed impatiently

Dark Jack chuckled evilly and spoke up"I just came here to show you something that you aren't fully familiar with and what better way to prove then that dream you had was real and I could show you some proof that I am correct and what better way to prove it to you then by conjuring it out of actual air"

Dark Jack with his red eyes closed his eyes and outstretched his hand out and Light engulfs the whole area and Jack covers his eyes and the light fades away and Jack removed his arms from his eyes and stares at the four levitating objects that were hovering above Dark Jack's palm, the objects were palm sized crystal looking shards that had marks on the front that resemble the looks of a element such as a gust of wind a flame a mountain and a tidal wave marked on the ice crystals respectfully, Jack looked at his evil counterpart as Dark Jack began Explaining,

"Jack Frost these four crystals are what are known as Spiritual Vessels you could think of these as hearts or life forces of spirits that keep their status alignments corrected in the field of magic however when these vessels are forcibly extracted and removed from their core they become hostile out of control and desire nothing more but destruction and personal death to humans or good spirits alike when threatened encountered or opposed what I did to show you was that I learned about the Enchanted Forest and It's Stranded People the magic tamers that tamed and took care of the Spirits Of The Enchanted Forest Air Earth Fire and Water. With the strong will of these vessels that I potentially stolen from the four spirits by taking over their minds via my magic of fear and anger allowing the spirits to be my personal minions I was able to extract their hearts or their Spiritual vessels out of their bodies retroactively and as the little splasher Nokk once said during our conflict in you're dream Jack, Nokk said that I was the one who caused and started out a fierce battle of spirits vs humans to spiral out of control and it was my plan to take revenge on you and you're pathetic bunch of Guardian friends by putting so much darkness in the spirits mind so that they are now prone to violence and were the reason that the Enchanted Forest was covered in mist because of that one battle and it was all thanks to that fool of a man that King Adgar's father Runeard who believed that magic is evil and would be dangerous to the people of Arendelle so I casted my dark magic on his mind that caused insanity and anger to take over his weak mind and ordered the soldiers to attack the spirits and there was a full battle there were no survivors even Runeard had fallen off a cliff and died and the Northuldra retreated in fear of the destructive powers the spirits had wielded and hidden away into the Forest with everybody struck with terror I absorb their fear and ordered the spirits to cloud the whole Enchanted Forest to keep the Northuldra and the soldiers escaping their non escapable prison and the soldiers were trapped with the Northuldra and were stuck for years with no possible means of escape."

Dark Jack chuckled evilly and Jack looked at his enemy with pursed lips and a death glare

"Now then where was I Jack? Oh yes after I trapped the Northuldra and the Soldiers in the Enchanted Forest with the cloud barrier serving as a prison of sorts as both groups begin to start cowering in terror confusion and uncertainty in their hearts I feeded on their fear to make myself stronger and unstoppable and with these Spirtual Vessels in my hands I'm afraid you Jack Frost are too late to stop the incoming storm and it seems King Adgar and Queen Iduna suffered the loss of their former home and got married to forget that entire incident that they call a mistake and moved on being the new King and Queen Of Arendelle and had two lovely daughters that you care about and you call yourself a spirit who makes everybody happy? Why is that makes you so special even my Master wanted you to join him but you are as a arrogant fool as you seem didn't understood what goes better together then cold and dark"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"Jack screamed at Dark Jack and shoots bolts of ice and Dark Jack teleports while laughing and Dark Jack snaps his finger and makes the crystals disappear and Dark Jack shoots black Ice at Jack and Jack dodges it and flys up and Jack menacingly conjures ice shooting out from the ground around Dark Jack with his counterpart distracted Jack flys down and with a battle scream he summons a large icicle above his head the size of a skyscraper and throws it down towards Dark Jack who dodges it and with Dark Jack distracted Jack spots his chance and punches his enemy hard and kicks Dark Jack in the chest sending his dark counterpart flying and Dark Jack broke through and shattered the sharp icicles on contact and went spiraling in mid flight out of control towards a mountain wall hitting on contact leaving him dazed Jack flicks his wrist in a fast blur sharp icicles shot out from the ground and pinned Dark Jack against the mountain stopping Dark Jack from moving Dark Jack grunts as he attempts to get free from the icicles Jack his staff releasing bolts of ice off of it's wood as he walks Jack walks to Dark Jack menacingly with pursed lips and a death glare he holds his staff to Dark Jack's neck dangerous icicles slowly start growing out of Jack's staff to pierce Dark Jack's neck. Jack quietly threatens his enemy,

"Give The Crystals To Me Or I Will Kill You Where You Stand Before Me"

Dark Jack glared back at the spirit and spoke with sarcasm,

"You want the pretty little crystals fine take em they do not serve any role in my plan and they are nothing but a waste of time"

Dark Jack summons the crystals and gives them to Jack quickly with Jack stepping back holding onto the Spiritual Vessels and relinquishing his staff from his enemy's neck with the icicles going back inside Jack's wooden staff and Dark Jack breaks out of the ice restraints and stares at Jack and tells the Guardian Of Frost one final saying of the crystals,

"Jack Frost Spiritual Vessels won't work on a out of control spirit in a better way of restoring a spirit you must battle it out of submission until you can possibly push the crystal into their bodies and when that happens they are restored to being good guys again that is the only answer I will give you as of being helpful every once in a while but know this Jack this isn't a game this means war and I mean it in every way you and I will meet again farewell hero"

Dark Jack glared at Jack and teleported away leaving Jack with the crystals and Jack felt calmer with crystals in his grasp now that their light warmed Jack up and cleansed away his rage and anger away and replaced it with relief and calmness Jack says to himself,

"Well Jack looks like you know what to do when the time comes for you to save the Enchanted Forest along with Elsa and Anna with me and I bet these Spiritual Vessels are much important to save The Enchanted Forest now...Oh darn I gotta head back to Elsa and Anna I did promised I will come back so I better head back it's almost evening so better get lunch when I head back and then play games with the family life yep that's right"

Jack holds the shards carefully and puts the shards into his sweater pocket with that job finished Jack gripped his staff and flew up into the air and heads back to Arendelle.

When Jack got back from the battle with the evil counterpart Jack went inside Elsa's bedroom and saw Elsa reading a novel and Jack placed his staff against the dresser next to Elsa's bed and saw Flaki who was still sleeping peacefully on the pillows and Jack rolls his eyes and walked up behind Elsa and covered her eyes "Guess who's here" Jack comments with playfulness and Elsa laughed and turns around and Jack removed his hands from her eyes and looks at her and Elsa looks at Jack and says to her beloved one,

"Jack you're safe I'm glad you are alright!" Elsa stands up and hugs Jack and Jack hugs Elsa back and whispers in her ear "I'm here Elsie and I was wondering do you want to play hide and seek with myself and you're sister and Kristoff and Olaf in the castle garden?"

Jack and Elsa pulled away but still hugged each other and Elsa smiled and nodded and replied to Jack's question "Sounds like fun I actually done most of the work when you were out and I think I need a break now I guess you are right Jack"

"You sure could use a break Els and I wanna have fun" Jack kisses her lightly and Elsa kisses Jack back both smiling while kissing and they pulled away and they chuckled together and Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa and Elsa wrapped her arm around Jack as well and they walked out of Elsa's bedroom and while walking Elsa smiles at Jack and Jack smirks at Elsa and Elsa kisses Jack on the cheek and says " I love you Jack"

**Hello Everybody of Jelsa fanatics sorry for the chapter I was coming up with another chapter to think about and manage to create another chapter so hooray I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I think the next chapter will be the into the unknown chapter where jack and Elsa awakened the spirits of the forest also I do not own Rise Of The Guardians and Frozen and along with their characters they Belong to Dreamworks and Disney respectively except Flaki Bruni's twin who I own who is a oc of mine so people and fans of Jelsa read write and review and give my story more attention as it was it is a story and should be read anyways I think of something for the next chapter and i'll see you next time bye bye! :)**


End file.
